


Hidden Cute

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cats, Drabble, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Gen, jester gets to keep a cat, kitty hides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: anonymous  asked: “She’s hiding behind the sofa.” Jester, NottDrabble prompt, Nott looks for a cat, and Jester gets to keep a cat.





	Hidden Cute

Nott ** _knows_**  there is a cat in the house, she can  _hear_  it. She just can’t  _find_  it. She looks everywhere, turning things over that look like good hiding spots for an animal to cower in, but never sees what she’s looking for.

Jester, sitting on their couch watching TV as she doesn’t help Nott in any way with the search, smiling mischievously at her girlfriend because she thinks this is funny, stays silent while Nott looks everywhere around her. Doesn’t even move to help find the kitten that  _she_  brought home in the first place! 

Nott seethes for only a little while, before she calms because no one can be mad at Jester for long. The cat isn’t doing anything bad to the house anyway, so there’s no actual problem that Nott has besides not wanting the creature to be hiding where she can’t see it. 

It takes more than three hours, before Nott finally gives up and admits defeat, unable to find the cat like she had been bet by Jester to do. So now Jester won the bet, and she’s allowed to keep the cat as a pet, instead of bring it to a shelter, as their agreement stated. 

Nott stands in front of the woman lounging on the couch, looking pleased with herself, as Nott folds her arms across her chest, “Alright, you win. Where’s she hiding?” 

Jester laughs, leaning over to kiss her cheek, before returning to lounging happily as she watches the current show, “She’s hiding behind the sofa.” she said. 

With those words, the little gray kitten jumps up onto the back of the couch, looking Nott over with it’s adorable little cat eyes, and trips off the side down into Jester’s stomach, where she traps the little kitty in a gentle hug. 

Nott sighs, but doesn’t try to argue to get rid of it. She won it fair and square, but she hopes Jester will actually take care of it now. 

She’d hate for Jester to be sad because something happened, so she hopes this ends up being a good decision. 


End file.
